PROTEIN PRODUCTION/ MONOCLONAL ANTIBODY/ TISSUE CULTURE SHARED RESOURCE (Core-544) ABSTRACT Overview: The Protein Production, Monoclonal Antibody, Tissue Culture Shared Resource (PMTSR) supports basic and translational research projects of the UCCC members by providing authenticated cell lines, producing monoclonal antibodies and recombinant proteins, and providing real time live cell imaging of cultured cells. Equipment: In 2015, we acquired an Essen BioScience IncuCyte, which offers real time imaging of living cells to quantitate cell proliferation, apoptosis, cell migration, chemotaxis and gene expression in an automated, high throughput manner. This instrument offers new technical advantages that were not previously available to our investigators. Services: The PMTSR has assembled a collection of over 200 authenticated human cancer cell lines, which are available to UCCC members at a reduced price relative to commercial services, to encourage the responsible use of established cell lines in biomedical research. Investigators can use the PMTSR to prepare large volumes (0.5 to 10 liters) of cells for in vitro and in vivo biological studies. For over 25 years, the PMTSR has produced hybridomas and purified monoclonal antibodies for use in basic and preclinical studies. Recombinant proteins are produced using baculovirus expression systems or in mammalian (293) cells. Consultation and Education: The PMTSR has advocated for the use of authenticated cell lines in cancer research by providing seminars outlining the impact of contaminated/misidentified cell lines upon biomedical research and by providing information on cell authentication services to UCCC members. A number of seminars have been offered regarding the use and technical abilities of the IncuCyte Bioimaging system. The PMTSR director and staff routinely consult with UCCC members on projects involving offered services and technologies. Management: The PMTSR is a UCCC SR managed by the UCCC and is overseen by the Associate Director for Basic Research. CCSG funding represents 31% of the annual operating budget. The remaining 69% support is from user fees. Use of Services: Since July 2011, 157 investigators have used the PMTSR services. Fifty- seven percent of users were UCCC members, representing all UCCC Programs and resulting in 65 peer- reviewed publications. Future Directions: 1) Expand our collection of authenticated cancer cell lines and continue to make them available to UCCC members at reduced prices as a means to ensure compliance with new NIH and journal policies. 2) Collaborate with Structural Biology Shared Resource (SBSR) to develop service offering on-demand purification of recombinant proteins. 3) Support the expanded use of the IncuCyte in cancer research. 4) Contribute to international efforts to develop platforms for murine cell line authentication and when available, provide these authenticated lines to UCCC members.